<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Domestic by Fandom_Stuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868199">Domestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff'>Fandom_Stuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 15, Tooth Rotting Fluff, hapiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:06:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Stuff/pseuds/Fandom_Stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This ficlet was written for the prompt ‘domestic’  as a part of Suptober20 on  <a href="https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com/post/630515631381479424/its-that-time-of-the-year-again-where-we-all-roll">Tumblr</a><br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Castiel, Destiel, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, saileen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suptober20 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cas can you hand me the salt,” Dean said over his shoulder. </p><p>“Where is it?” Cas asked as he stood up from the kitchen table. </p><p>“In the cabinet,” Dean replied as he flipped over the chicken breast in the pan, letting it sizzle and pop in the oil. </p><p>Dean watched Cas out of the corner of his eye, reaching into the cabinet, his suit shirt riding up just a little to expose soft tanned skin underneath. When he turned to Dean, with the salt in hand, he smiled. “Here you go, Dean.”</p><p>Dean smiled back and let their hands collide over the salt shaker. Despite the crackling and popping noises of the chicken cooking beside them, Dean ignored the meat and leaned down to kiss Cas softly on the lips. </p><p>“Thanks,” Dean whispered against his lips, taking the salt from his hands and sprinkling a little on the browning meat. </p><p>“Would you two get a room, you’re disgusting,” Sam groaned from the table where he’d been reading about a possible case in town. </p><p>Dean grinned at Sam’s discomfort. “Well Sammy, Cas <em> is </em>my husband, so I think we’re entitled. You and Eileen on the other hand, you better put a ring on her hand soon before someone else does.” </p><p>Sam snorted as he clicked off his tablet. “As it happens, jackass, I was planning on asking her tonight.” </p><p>Dean nearly burned his hand on the stovetop as he scrambled to catch the spatula that had slipped from his hand in his shock. “You’re kidding,” he said as he spun to face Sam. </p><p>Sam shook his head and pulled a ring box from his pocket. “I’m not.” </p><p>“No way,” Dean spluttered. “You’re seriously asking her here? In the bunker? You don’t wanna, I don’t know, make it a special night and go on a <em> date </em>?” </p><p>Sam slipped the box back in his pocket and shrugged. “I don’t think that’s us, Dean. The bunker is us, you and Cas, is us. There’s nowhere I’d rather ask her.” </p><p>“Well I wish you’d told me sooner,” Dean groused. “I’d have made something a bit better than chicken.” </p><p>“I think it’s perfect,” Sam replied. </p><p>“I’m sure Eileen will love it no matter what,” Cas said.</p><p>As if on cue, the bunker door squeaked open telling the three of them that Eileen and Jack had returned from the store. Sam went off to go greet them and Dean turned back to the chicken. After giving it another little poke with the spatula he shut off the heat and set it aside, turning to look at the pot of boiling potatoes which he stuck a fork into, checking to make sure the centers were soft before setting those aside too. Now all that was left were the green beans, because Sam had insisted they have something green. He let them sit in the water a little longer before finally turning off the burner and grabbing plates from the cabinet. </p><p>He divided up the chicken breasts and laid out the potatoes and green beans on five separate plates. Cas took two plates and Dean took the other three and they headed out into the library, where they’d often been eating on the map table. </p><p>Dean nearly collided with Sam as he stepped through the doorway to the library and he had to duck and swerve to avoid dropping the plates. “Dammit, Sam,” he grunted as Sam slipped past with a muffled apology, shouting something about wine glasses. Cas chuckled in amusement from where he was setting down his plates on the map table and Dean put his plates down carefully before fixing Cas with a narrowed stare. “Is something funny over there?” he asked. </p><p>Cas’ smile faded, but Dean saw the corners of his mouth twitch. “No,” he replied, trying his best to be serious. </p><p>“Uhuh, sure,” Dean said as he moved closer to Cas. </p><p>Cas didn’t back away, he just stared at Dean, waiting for him to make the first move. They were barely an inch apart, Dean’s hands fisted in Cas’ trench coat, when Eileen cleared her throat behind them. </p><p>“Do you mind?” she asked. </p><p>Dean glanced over at her and rolled his eyes. “You and Sam can never let us have a moment, can you?” </p><p>Jack let out an amused chortle and Dean flopped into a chair, Cas sat beside him and he gave Cas’ hand a small squeeze before he picked up his silverware and began to dig into the steaming meal in front of him. Sam returned with wine glasses and poured them each a healthy portion of red alcohol. </p><p>“So, how was the shopping?” Sam asked as he dug into his chicken. </p><p>“Great,” Jack replied. “We got pie.” </p><p>Dean looked up at that, a smile on his lips. “Awesome.” </p><p>They made idle chat over their dinner, but it was mostly filled with comfortable silence, the scraping of cutlery against plates the only thing filling the bunkers empty hallways. </p><p>Finally, as they were sitting back, stomachs full, minds cloudy from the wine, Sam stood up and took Eileen’s hand. She blinked at him in surprise when he quickly dropped to his knee. Dean reached for Cas with his own hand, unable to hide the smile on his lips as he watched his little brother. Cas took his hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it softly. Dean put his arm around Cas and let his husband rest his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Eileen,” Sam began. He paused, eyes never leaving Eileen’s, and swallowed hard; Dean saw tears in his eyes. Carefully, he signed out <em> will you marry me </em> and then pulled the ring box from his pocket. “Will you marry me?” he asked aloud. </p><p>Eileen nodded. <em> Yes, </em>she signed. “Yes,” she laughed. </p><p>Sam grinned so wide, and Dean couldn’t help the tears that bit at the back of his eyelids. He let them fall as he watched Sam slip a ring on her finger and as they kissed, Dean turned to Cas and smiled warmly at him before he kissed his husband. </p><p>Jack let began to cheer and clap and the two couples broke away from each other before anything could escalate. Laughter was in the air, and Dean leaned forward to break out the pie in celebration. They had more wine, and Dean ate half the pie while everyone just chuckled at him and shook their heads. </p><p>And when they finally called it a night, slightly tipsy, with their bellies full, Dean pulled Cas down into bed with him and kissed him until he couldn’t breathe. After he pulled away, he smiled at his husband, running a hand through his dark hair. </p><p>“I love you,” he said. </p><p>“I love you too,” Cas replied. </p><p>As he settled down, wrapped in Cas’ arms, he couldn’t recall a time that he’d been happier. He never thought he could have this, the domestic life, but after they’d defeated Chuck and Cas had become human, everything had fallen into place. Sam went to find Eileen, Dean admitted his feelings for Cas and they’d started their beautiful relationship. They only strictly dated for a few weeks before Dean was on one knee begging Cas to be his forever. He’d never wanted anything more and after so many years of denying himself happiness, he figured he should just go for it, and Cas had said yes. The next week they were married, and Dean took Cas on a trip to Hawaii for their honeymoon. </p><p>Needless to say, it was bliss. It was perfect. It was everything he wanted and more. And now, Sam and Eileen were going to get married too. Everything was working out, and for once in his goddamn life, Dean was happy, and with Cas by his side, he knew he’d never be sad again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>